Hot N' Cold
by Noctilucous
Summary: Music meme. In which I shuffled my iTunes and wrote a drabble based on each song I get. Mainly Iceland/Seychelles, with some Prussia/Hungary. Second chapter -Human: "What does it mean to be a human? Gilbert, are we even human?" AU.
1. Miracle!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the songs. I actually said it the ordinary way~ The song "Miracle!" belongs to Paramore.  
**Note:** Word count is based on the drabble itself ---the song lyrics and the title doesn't count.  
**Warnings:** None for this chapter. Only a little bit of angst and of course, some grammar mistakes.

* * *

**1. Miracle! (329 words)**

[_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive/so I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and I/when this memory fades, I'm gonna make sure it's replaced/with chances taken, hope embraced/and have I told you?_]

The depression was suffocating; consuming her slowly from the inside. As her people suffered, she suffered even more. Her sleep was plagued with constant nightmares, turning the nights into a sleepless itch. But she never showed it to her people, much less other Nations. Not even England or France. She doesn't want to worry them. She wanted to be _strong_ this time.

[_I'm not going, 'cause I've been waiting for a miracle/and I'm not leaving/I won't let you, let you give up on a miracle/when it might save you_]

"Seychelles." A soft-spoken voice called her, severed her grip from her train of thought. She turned around and found him there, standing under the moon's silvery light, looking so out of place. She realized that there are black bags under his eyes (they are more noticeable then her, concerning his pale skin. _Europeans_.), a proof that he couldn't sleep, too.

[_We've learn to run from, anything uncomfortable/we've tied our pain below/and no one ever has to know/that inside, we're broken/I tried to patch things up again/to cut my tears and kill these fears/but have I told you, have I_…]

"Hm?" She smiled at him, motioning him to sit beside her in the sand. He obeyed her, sitting down beside her awkwardly.

"What," He paused slightly, unsure about what to say next. "What are you doing here so late?"

"What are _you_ doing?" She returned his question; the smile was still in her face.

"…I couldn't sleep." He admitted rather sheepishly, shifting his gaze to the ocean.

"Too hot for you or your mind cannot shut down?"

"…both."

She nodded in understanding, and silence came again.

"Iceland," His name felt strange in her tongue; felt so _foreign_ and far away.

The male tilted his head towards her, baring his icy blue eyes into hers. _Eyes are windows to the soul_. And she felt like gazing deep down into his soul. There was pain there, and sadness. She, almost instantly, forgotten what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry, I forgot what I was about to say." She tried her best to shift her gaze, but she couldn't. _Those eyes_.

"…do you still believe in hope? For things to get better?" He asked her. She was still lost in his eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"…why?"

"I've been waiting for a miracle."

There was another pause, and he smiled.

[_I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive/so I'm gonna start over tonight, beginning with you and/I don't want to run from, anything uncomfortable/I just want, no, I just need this pain to end right here_]

* * *

**Next:** _Gilbert, are we even human?"_ Gilbert remembered all of his memory with Eliza. One of them sticks out. **AU**, cheesy ending (becuse of the word limit T.T).


	2. Human

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to its respective owner and the song "Human" belongs to The Killers~ Unfortunately, I don't own both.  
**Warning(s):** Philosophical!Hungary, a little bit of swearing; courtesy of the awesome Prussia, and fail!ending (blame the word limit for that...).

* * *

**3. Human (403 words)**

Gilbert stepped outside after leaving a note to his brother. _Be back soon, _he wrote, _going to have some awesome fun. _He smiled grimly to himself as he remembered what he has written. _How pathetic_, he thought, the awesome fun he mentioned here means pitying himself by getting drunk. He walked slowly into the crisp night, trying not to think about Elizaveta, or Roderich, or _anything_. He kicked a small rock. _Stupid Eliza_. And another. _Stupid fucking aristocrat_. And the last one. _Stupid everyone_.

He sighed to himself as he continued walking. How immature of himself to have such thoughts. Elizaveta, Roderich, and everyone wasn't stupid, the fool here was him. Oh, how he begged her to not marry him…

"_But I love him more than you, Gilbert."_

Her voice echoed in his mind, slicing his heart into a thousand tiny pieces. He tried to shoo it away by looking at the vast night sky.

…but the night sky unlocks memories about her.

The night when they were walking home together, both drunk (and he also remembered that they giggled uncontrollably along the way). They were just graduated from high school at that time.

"_You are a part of my past now, Gilbert."_

The world was still an exciting place back then, full of opportunities. Life is like a box of chocolate. _Yeah right_, he agreed sarcastically in his mind. And then…she asked something. Something that wasn't…Eliza. Not at all.

"What does it mean to be a human?"

He remembered laughing at the sound of her question. But she stayed serious.

"Hell, Eliza, are you sober already?"

But she stayed serious, nevertheless. And she didn't punch him in the face. That's strange. Maybe the booze caused that.

"Gilbert, are we even human?"

He was about to say something hilarious, but she cuts him (it was like she could read his mind, scary).

"Have you ever thought about that?" She pressed on.

The albino stopped and tried to think, fighting the alcohol that's gripping him. Now that she asked, he never really thought about it. He shook his head slowly. She sighed.

"How did we know that we're _humans_? Is it because our physical appearance; gene? Or is it because…something more?"

"Something more?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Our soul, don't you know that, stupid?" She punched him jokingly in the shoulder.

"Do we even have such thing called soul?"

"No, you don't."

* * *

**A/N:** In case you don't get Hungary's joke, she was saying that every other people including her had a soul, except Prussia. Cheesy ending, I know -___-" Poor Gilbert, lol.

Next: _He felt so lonely as he gazed at the sea outside his window_. Iceland mused about the "home" he never had. Seychelles interrupted his train of thought. Fluff ensues.


End file.
